Unknowingly married
by broomstick flyer
Summary: The Finally blow has been struck, Voldemort lies dead at Harry Potter's feet, then after a glow of golden light and a bright flash Harry vanishes along with his best friend Hermione Granger The two young people are in for a surprise, read and enjoy the fu


Disclaimer……….. All characters are the copyright of J K Rowling. Except those that are a figment of my own crazy imagination.

Unknowingly Married. By broomstick flyer, and merlinsaprentice1

Nineteen year old Harry Potter stood triumphantly over the defeated corpse of Voldemort. The destruction of the last horcrux, the quick duel, and the power of love that flowed through Harry had surprisingly weakened the evil wizard so much that in the end, he had found it difficult to raise even a simple shield to save his miserable excuse for a life. Harry was surprised that he felt no remorse or regret for ending the life of the evil creature that had started life as Tom Riddle.

The battle that had raged just outside the main gates of Hogwarts School came to sudden end as the Death Eaters began to collapse, screaming in agony. Auror's and members of the Order of the Phoenix rushed to restrain the Death Eaters. They conjured ropes to bind those that remained conscious and those who had not passed out from the excruciating pain inflicted by the disintegration of the tattooed Dark Mark on their left arm. It seemed Riddle's death had doled out one last pain filled punishment from the Dark Lord to his minions.

Harry's friends had placed themselves between the main battle and Harry to protect him from a Death Eater attack and to offer him support should he need it as he fought Voldemort. Now they stood and cheered as Harry, the victor raised his hand in triumph.

Their cheers faded as something strange began to happen. They stared as Harry began to glow, his arm still raised toward the heavens. The glow enveloping him grew brighter, rapidly becoming a bright golden coloured sphere.

As awed as they were by what was happening to Harry, none of his friends noticed the same bright glow that encased Harry also encased a young bushy haired woman standing just behind them. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and Luna all rushed forward to help Harry, wands drawn. They stopped suddenly, temporarily blinded when the light exploded in a huge flash that filled the entire area.

When the light dimmed and their sight returned once more to normal, daylight filled the space where Harry had only seconds earlier been stood; although Voldemort's body lay exactly where it had fallen there was no trace of his vanquisher. Harry James Potter was gone, vanished from the face of the earth.

At first the friends were too stunned to notice that twenty year old Hermione Granger had also vanished. Thirty minutes later a search began for Harry and Hermione. The search went on through the couple of hours left in the day until the sun had fully set; thinking the worst, Harry's friends reluctantly gave up the apparently fruitless search for the night.

Determined and resolute they decided to restart their search at first light in the morning; none of them slept well that night.

------

Harry looked around him totally confused, he was standing in what was obviously a large well looked after garden. Just a few feet from him a trembling Hermione stood looking equally confused. Seeing Harry just a few feet away she ran to him as he opened his arms for her and then held her protectively.

"Harry what happened, where are we?" She asked hoping he had some sort of explanation.

"I think we might be dead," Harry replied as he folded his arms tighter around her pulling her even closer to him.

"But I don't remember dying," she responded

"No, nor me, last I remember was looking down on Riddle and feeling relieved it was finally all over," Harry told her.

'_Brilliant_' she thought '_I have to be dead before he finally holds me in his arms like this'_.

A laugh that they both recognised came from behind them making them both turn around in shock. "You're not dead Harry, not dead at all," Sirius Black declared laughing more as he approached them.

"S-S-Sirius, but you're dead, I saw you fall through…" Harry stopped talking as Sirius wrapped his arms around him in a huge bear hug laughing at Harry's shock.

"This my boy is Lily's reward, her last wish. We did not expect you for quite some time yet though," Sirius laughed looking at the two teenagers' faces and waving his arm to indicate their surroundings. "Come on I'll take you up to the house. No doubt James will still be in bed," Sirius said as he began to walk across a huge lawn toward a small wood, chuckling to himself as they walked.

A short walk later and the two stunned youngsters saw a large country house. Two windows that were obviously the kitchen windows were wide open and an aroma of fresh baked bread was drifting over too them from the hidden interior of the kitchen.

"Hey the house! Lily, get that lazy old man of yours up. I've brought you some visitors," Sirius yelled as they got close.

A second later and Harry had a shock that almost made him faint as his mother stuck her head out of the open window to see what Sirius was shouting about.

"HARRY sweetheart," she screamed before disappearing from the window and came running out of the doorway heading toward them. Lily Potter threw her arms around Harry while he stood there too shocked to do anything.

Hermione reached out gingerly and touched Lily on her arm. "You're real," she said in surprise "You are really Harry's mum."

"M-M-Mum?" Stuttered Harry as the shock began to wear off "Is it really you? How can this be?"

It was at that moment that James walked out of the kitchen asking who it was Lily was talking to. He stopped in midstride looking as shocked as Harry had looked just moments before. It did not take James long to recover and he was soon giving his son a hug, having let go of Harry both Lily and James turned to Hermione.

James held out his open arms to her "A hug for my son's wife."

Hermione's mouth fell open, she had been in love in one way or another with Harry since the first time she had seen him on the train when she had searched for a toad belonging to Neville Longbottom. First she loved him as her first friend with a child's love, then she had loved him as a best friend while a young teenager, that love had developed into the real 'in' love that comes to the lucky ones, but they had never even had a date let alone been married.

Lily smiled at her "Trust a Potter to have the brightest witch of the age for his wife," she said as she took Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

James hugged her tight before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "A very beautiful though bushy haired witch at that," he laughed.

"But we…" Harry began.

"I'm not even his girlfriend," Hermione finally managed to blurt out.

"You two were married years ago. Surly you must have felt it? You can't be soul bonded without feeling it," Sirius said in disbelief. "Soul bonding is recognised by the whole magical world as a legal marriage."

Hermione was shocked when Harry admitted that he had indeed felt something strange when they first met that day as she asked about Neville's toad. And like her he had been in love with Hermione for as long as he could remember.

Feeling her face turn red she asked "Why didn't you say something Harry? I've had a crush on you all that time, but I never knew you felt it too."

"By the time I was old enough and finally realised that I loved you Hermione, I thought you fancied Ron," he replied sheepishly.

"Ron over you! You great prat! I've been in love with you forever," she shouted at him.

Harry cringed just a little before a huge smile broke out on his face "You… You love me?" He stammered.

"Just like a brain box, fiery temper just like your mother-in-law" James laughed as he looked at Hermione.

"Mum, Dad, what exactly is happening?" A still confused Harry suddenly asked as he put his arm around Hermione once again.

Hermione looked up at him with a silly grin on her face and whispered "You're my husband."

James looked at Lily who then began to explain "Well when we arrived here I was told I had earned a last wish for giving my life to protect you. So I chose to have you visit us when you completed the prophecy, so we could get to know you. Needless to say you're here so my wish was granted though we did not expect you to arrive for quite a while yet. You can stay here for up to two years if you want to, the best part of it is two years here will pass as less than two days for those you left behind," Lily explained to them.

"That should give you time to get used to being married," Sirius said chuckling. "I can't believe you two never got together, I was so sure the night you freed me," he continued as both Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Right come on son you can tell us how you managed to finish off that evil piece of work Voldemort," James said as he placed his arm across Harry's shoulders and led them in to the house.

Holding hands for the first time knowingly as man and wife Harry and Hermione followed the three adults into the kitchen of the house. Harry noticed that it felt totally natural to hold Hermione's hand. He had done it without thinking for years.

Hermione noticed something different as soon as their hands touched; a tingling sensation ran through her body from her hand reaching right down to her toes.

Lily offered to give Hermione a tour of the house while the 'boys' as she called them spent some time together talking. So while Harry told his father and godfather about the final battle and the weeks leading up to it. Lily took Hermione on a tour of the huge house. As they walked Lily told Hermione that she and Harry were now the owners of the original Potter Mansion along with all the Potter family fortune and all that came with it.

Once away from the men Lily began to tell Hermione about the times she had been allowed to take a look at how Harry was doing. "I thought you two were a loving couple," she was saying as she led her daughter in law into a large dining room. "You always seemed to be together talking, holding hands, and stuff, you always looked so comfortable with being together what ever you were doing."

Hermione told how she had been a bag of nerves around Harry for the first few weeks she knew him. She told of Ron, Harry's friend at the time, being rather hateful every time he spoke to her, and how it led to her being in the girl's toilet with a huge Troll.

"That'll be the bonding making you nervous, it can do that if you don't let it complete, and physically touch each other. I don't understand it all or how it works but it seems it becomes a full bond when you touch or hold each other in an intimate way or something," Lily explained.

Hermione thought back over the time since she had first seen Harry and realised that in all that time though they had walked and talked as friends they had never missed an opportunity to hug each other or to simply hold hands.

"The first time Harry held me in his arms was when I got back to the great hall after being petrified in our second year, no! we had a quick hug once in our first year, oh I never realised before just how physical we actually were," she whispered "except in my dreams then things were a little more well, you know."

Lily laughed "Not such a good record for an old married couple, eh?"

Hermione chuckled, the thought that she and Harry had both loved each other and had been married for eight nearly nine years with out knowing it seemed so funny but so real at the same time. She wondered how they had both missed all the obvious signs that had been seen by so many other people.

"It's funny but I actually feel married," Hermione said as Lily started up the stairs "like we have been a married couple for a long time. Yet before today it was just a vague dream," she finished with a sigh. The tour of the house was almost finished when Hermione's face turned bright red.

"Hermione dear whatever is the matter?" Lily smiled as she saw the blush.

Hermione gulped "I was just thinking… I mean if we are married, oh this is awkward," she stuttered.

"You don't have to worry dear, no one gets pregnant here so you don't need the potion," Lily laughed.

"How did you know what…?" Hermione trailed off blushing even more, this was Harry's mum she was talking to.

"I don't think anything else could have made you turn so red," Lily giggled.

The house tour finished with out Lily mentioning which room or rooms Hermione or Harry would be sleeping in, so as they walked toward the kitchen to join the others Hermione decided to ask about their rooms.

"Oh you have your own house just on the other side of the pool," Lily said pointing at a small lake through the open window "all married couples get their own house."

"You mean we'll be living together, Harry and I?" Hermione gasped.

"Well you are husband and wife; I suppose you will want to get to know each other better if you know what I mean?" Lily giggled, as though it were the most natural thing in the world to talk about such things with her son's wife.

Hermione's knees went weak as she thought of all her dreams being fulfilled, some of the thoughts made her blush again; she took a deep breath before they entered the kitchen.

"Harry sweetheart do you mind if we throw a little party tonight, a celebration?" Lily asked as they entered the kitchen.

Harry still in some shock at being with his mother and father and finding out he was married to Hermione simply nodded.

"I'll send a message to Albus he will be so pleased to see you. Do you know he's nearly as proud of you as we are," James said as he left the kitchen.

"I'll pop over and tell Cedric then I'll nip home for lunch, so see you later Mr and Mrs Potter's" Sirius exclaimed as he got up to leave, "or should that be Misters and Missises Potter."

"Oh will you be here or at home?" Sirius asked as he walked out of the door.

Harry looked bewildered by the question so Hermione answered for them both "I'm dying to see our house so we might well be over there."

Harry cocked an eyebrow as he mouthed '_our house'_ Hermione chuckled at the look on his face before nodding in reply.

Hermione asked Lily excitedly if they could go to take a look at the house she was to share with her husband. Calling Harry her husband brought a bright smile to her face and she was heard to whisper "My impossible dreams come true at last."

Walking and talking, they were getting to know each other a little as they all walked slowly around the small lake to the younger Potter's house on the far side. The thought that his parents looked just a year or two older than himself flittered through Harry's mind, '_odd but they seem to be so much older than me, but then they really are I suppose'._

The walk ended at a small garden gate set in to a stone wall, the wall was awash with beautifully coloured clematis like flowers the stems of which wove their way along its entire length. The gate opened onto a small garden with a neatly trimmed lawn with glorious multi-coloured flower borders all around it. At the far side of the lawn stood a small cottage that looked as though it had just been taken from a painting or a picture postcard. It was the type of cottage that young couples dream of finding.

Downstairs there were three not overly large rooms the first room was a living room, wooden beams ran across the ceiling, the furniture was a perfect match for the house all of it being antique like.

The second room was a dining room with a table large enough to sit six people comfortably. A large welsh dresser filled with willow patterned crockery covered one of the walls while on the opposite wall a small sideboard with three large draws above two doors sat gleaming in the sunlight.

The third room was the kitchen which greatly resembled the kitchen of the Burrow, the home where Ron, and Ginny had grown up, and the place that Harry now thought of as home.

Upstairs were two nicely sized bedrooms and a fairly large bathroom. Walking into the first bedroom Hermione was amazed at how alike the decorating was to her own room at home. The four-poster bed looked large and comfortable. Dressers mirrors and every thing else they would need were fitted to the walls. She decided as soon as she saw it that this was their room, hers and Harry's; this was the room where they would get to know each other fully.

The second bedroom was slightly smaller and contained two single beds not unlike the beds found in the Hogwarts dormitories. Back down in the kitchen Hermione opened the windows wide and took a deep breath, "Yes this will make a fine home for us," she whispered as she let out her breath slowly.

James mentioned a cup of tea for their first guests in the new home so Hermione began to look around the kitchen. All the cupboards were well stocked with all variety of food; the pantry was well stocked with butter beer and cold foods like cheese and butter.

She found the tea making things in a small cupboard and while she sorted them out Harry filled the kettle and placed it on the stove.

The four of them sat talking and drinking tea in the kitchen for a while before each taking a butter beer and moving into the living room. Once in the living room Lily apologised to Harry for the treatment he received from her sister.

Harry told his mum it was not her place to apologise for Petunia or for her fat husband.

James burst out laughing and after struggling to contain him self he finally managed to speak "Sorry Harry son, not laughing at you. Just thinking of poor Albus, he thought he had gone to the other place for his first three days here, your mum yelled at him so much for placing you at Privet Drive with her awful family."

Hermione was shown a little of Harry's past with the Dursley's in a large mirror that was used to watch over loved ones, it also recorded a lot of what was seen. By the time Lily had finished showing Hermione what Harry had suffered Hermione was ready to go back and hex the Dursley's there and then. It took Harry quite some time to calm her down, while James kept on mentioning clever women and their sense of right and wrong as well as their scary tempers.

"Harry son, it looks like you have a real feisty one in Hermione, you're going to have to behave your self or else" James laughed at the look he got from his son.

Harry nodded "I would never have defeated Riddle if I had not had Hermione with me so I know how protective she can be," he said smiling at his now wife.

The party later was a rather small one with Albus, Cedric, Sirius, Harry's parents and two of Hermione's uncles.

"You can both meet your grandparents and other family members as you wish while you are here," Albus Dumbledore informed them as they sat drinking butter beers in the kitchen. "I suppose your father told you about the ear bashing I got when I arrived?" Dumbledore asked.

He was a little surprised when Hermione began to give him her version of an ear bashing before Harry calmed his wife down and got her to just sit quietly seething for the next half hour.

Sirius laughed aloud as he watched the young Hermione Potter, wife of his godson, as she alternately wrung her hands and pulled at a strand of curly hair. "I think you should make some apologies Albus before young Mrs Potter here explodes," he laughed.

Dumbledore took the advice offered by Sirius and apologised to Harry. Finishing his apology by saying "there was a need but I should have looked for an alternative, I hope you can forgive an old man for the loss of the happiness that belongs to youth. And I apologise to you Hermione for not seeing the bond, as headmaster it was my place to keep a look out for such things."

Hermione nodded and said a cold sounding "thank you," and Albus knew it would be a very long time before she would truly forgive him.

Life as a married couple got off to a slightly bumpy start that night after the party. Having left Lily and James, to walk the short distance to their new home Harry and Hermione walked slowly around the waters edge holding hands. They stopped half way and Harry took her in his arms and placed his first tender hesitant kiss on her lips. By the time they got to their front door they were sharing long passionate kisses every few steps.

Harry opened the door and picked her up, making her giggle as he carried her over the threshold. After a few more kisses she suggested a drink of tea before they went to bed. Thirsty from all the kissing Harry agreed it was a good idea.

They sat and talked about the events that had unfolded that day, enjoying being together, every thing seemed to be fine until Harry announced he was off to bed.

"You can take the main room love, I'll just use one of the other beds," was all Harry said before he found himself at the receiving end of Hermione's temper.

"Harry Potter we are married, you are my husband and I am your wife, I will not start my married life sleeping in separate rooms, I would not even consider sleeping in separate beds. I want to start my married life as I mean to go on, you told me you love me, and I know you want me, I felt it when we kissed and in more than one way," she shouted at him.

Harry backed away a little readying his argument then he suddenly understood what she had meant when she said '_in more than one way'_, his face turned a shade of red that his friend Ron would have been proud of.

"I thought you would want to wait love? I thought well I never, I mean, it's never…" Harry fell silent as Hermione moved across the small gap between them and placed her arms around his neck.

"I am the same Harry, I have never either, all I've ever wanted since I was twelve years old is for you to love me, so don't go. Don't make me sleep alone after waiting for eight years." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him tenderly with all the love that she had stored up during those years.

For six months they enjoyed getting to know their families and living as man and wife in the little cottage. They never had to shop or clean as every thing was always done; magic was not used or needed. Life was idyllic but after six months they were both beginning to get restless. Hermione was homesick for the magical places she loved and for her books and mum and dad, but there was something else she wanted, some thing she had always wanted yet never told anyone.

As the sun began to set Harry arrived home after a day of fishing with his dad and Sirius at the small lake, he found Hermione sitting in her usual armchair; a sad look in her eyes told him she was no longer happy.

"Something wrong love?" he asked taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"I want a baby Harry, I want your baby, I have since we first kissed, I've always wanted my own children, I want it so much I can almost taste it," she finished saying as she started to cry.

"Odd you should say that love, I was thinking the same thing today. You know I have always wanted my own family, a family with you," Harry told her as he wiped away her tears.

"We'll tell every one tomorrow that we want to go back, we want to live a normal life and raise our children together, take them to see their grandparents and all that," he smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her tear moistened lips.

The following day was a sad and tearful one as the two young Potters said their goodbyes to every one, Lily and James led them back to the spot where Sirius had found them.

"Well son it has been an honour knowing you, you have been the greatest gift I ever had. I would like to have been there for you as you grew up, but you have grown into a fine young man and I am so very proud of you. Take good care of that beautiful wife of yours, we'll still be here on your next visit," James said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled Harry into a fierce hug that would give stiff competition to Molly Weasley's hugs.

James then said his good-bye to Hermione and said "Take good care of him for us Mrs Potter. You will always remember all that has happened here but you will never be able to tell anyone, one thing you can do is you can tell Remus that the Marauders are waiting for him."

Lily cried on Harry's shoulder for a while before taking a deep breath "I'm proud of you my son, be happy and give me some fine strong grand children, both of you."

"Hermione I know you have a good man here and I don't say that because he is my baby. Live happily, enjoy each other and we will see you again someday." Lily gave Hermione a final hug and kissed her on the cheek "no good-byes just remember we love you both."

A huge flash of light erupted around them and the two young Potter's found them selves back on the now deserted battlefield. Harry smiled at his wife then placing his arm around Hermione's waist, together they turned and walked toward the Hogwarts School entrance.

"This is going to be real strange, living for six months as man and wife and now finding ourselves back here. We'll have to get used to doing things again like magic and shopping and all those other things," Hermione said as they waited for Hagrid or some one to answer the huge bell they had rung.

"Yeah not to mention they will all want to know where we have been, and we have to tell the Weasleys and your mum and dad we are married, I won't let anyone part us now Hermione, not now or ever," Harry replied.

"We'll have to tell them we don't know where we were, and as for separating me from my husband, well just let them try that's all," Hermione chuckled.

Seconds later Hagrid appeared at the doors.

"Could you tell the headmistress that Mr and Mrs Harry Potter wish to see her," Harry said with a huge grin.

Hagrid beamed at them as he opened the gate "figured it out then hav yea" he chuckled as he lifted both of them into a giant sized hug.

"You knew- how long have you known?" Harry asked as soon as he got some air into his lungs.

"Oh I seen it when you two firs arrived," Hagrid laughed "Giant blood see, I can see things others can't. Any way where you two been?"

"Been? Hagrid last I remember was looking down at Voldemort and feeling thankful it was all over," Harry replied.

"Evry bodies been goin crazy lookin fer yea, no body knowed wot appened," Hagrid said still with a laugh in his voice.

A few minutes later Harry found himself repeating the words about being missing he had told Hagrid. Minerva McGonagall cracked a smile, the first time either Harry or Hermione had seen her do so.

"Well I will get some owls sent out right away, you are both welcome to stay here at the castle tonight, you Miss Granger can share the seventh year girls' room, while You Harry can…"

Hermione gave a perfect imitation of ex professor Umbridge "Hem, hem."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up as she stopped talking, she was not used to being interrupted "Yes Miss Granger what is it?" she asked a little snappily.

"It's Mrs Potter, Mrs Harry James Potter professor, it has been for quite some time," Hermione replied with a smile.

"You're Mrs who, what, when, where, how?" the professor stammered taken aback by Hermione's announcement.

"Well let's just say we have been together long enough to have decided we are ready to start a family," Harry chuckled as he watched Minerva McGonagall lose all semblance of control.

Minerva flopped down in her chair, "Do your parents know Hermione?" she asked

Unable to speak for fear of bursting into laughter Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"Oh my," was all the professor said.

Harry and Hermione were put up in a guestroom for the night after helping Minerva to send out messages with the school owls. One was for their best friend Ron, one for Hermione's parents, one for Remus and one was sent to the Weasley's mum and dad. All the message read was '_From Harry and Hermione we're both fine, staying at Hogwarts for the night, see you all tomorrow._'

It seemed odd to be back in the world of the living after spending six long months enjoying a lazy summer life, doing little other than eating spending time with family or making love, all in a warm and exceedingly pleasant place.

"Tomorrow I have to face your dad. I don't mind that so much, I mean he's a really nice man, but facing your mother scares the heck out of me," Harry told Hermione as they climbed into bed. "Oh first thing in the morning we should go into Hogsmeade, we need to buy two wedding rings."

Hermione shuffled up to him as close as she could and kissed him hard and passionately "I love you so much Mr Potter."

"I love you Mrs Potter, more than life," he replied with a smile.

Very early the next day found Harry banging on the door of the jewellery shop in Hogsmeade while Hermione watched while laughing; an irate old man opened a window above their heads and poked his head out.

"Who the hell is knocking at seven in a morning? Go away come back at nine," he shouted down at them.

Harry stepped back and looked up at the old man "Sorry to wake you sir but I need wedding rings for Mrs Potter and myself," he called out giving his best puppy dog eyed smile.

The old man stared at them for several seconds then blinked and rubbed his eyes "Is that you young Harry I mean Mr Potter? Didn't recognise you with out my glasses on, hang on I'll be down in a second," that said he closed the window with a bang.

True to his word the old man was quickly undoing a variety of locks both Muggle and magical on his front door. Standing just inside the doorway in a very old fashioned nightshirt the old man gestured for them to enter. "I would not consider doing this for anyone else, wedding rings you say?" the old man mumbled as he pulled out several trays from under the counter.

Both Harry and Hermione studied the rings on the counter but neither could find any rings that they liked.

"I have some more in the safe but they are extremely expensive," the man said eyeing Harry.

"Can we see them please? Price is not a problem," Harry said grinning at the looks he was getting from Hermione.

The old man came back in with a small tray of rings that were made of white gold and platinum. It did not take long for both Harry and Hermione to reach for the same pair of rings. "I'll take these, could you just charge it to my account at Gringotts?" Harry said smiling

The man checked the price then nodding vigorously he placed a parchment on the counter for Harry to sign. Harry signed the parchment then asked the man to engrave some words around the inside of the rings '_In this life and the next, together for ever'_

Once the rings were engraved Harry picked up the smaller one and gently placed it on Hermione's finger saying "I do" as he kissed her fingers.

Hermione copied Harry having picked up the larger ring and placed it on his finger.

Hand in hand they walked from the shop, Hermione stopped to examine her ring in the early morning light, it was made with both platinum and gold rings. Around two rings of white gold interlaced in an intricate Celtic design two more rings wound their way around, a tiny Gryffindor lion sat proudly in the middle.

Hermione sighed "Harry you paid more for this than my dad earns in a year."

"Well Mrs Potter according to my dad you are now a member of the third richest family in the magical world," Harry told her with a grin.

"Heck Harry, I knew you had some money, but I never even imagined," Hermione whispered in awe.

A few minutes later she asked "So who are the other two, Malfoy's one I bet?"

Harry put on a mock thoughtful face and tried to look like he was concentrating "Now the richest is some Irish fellow, his name escapes me at the moment."

"Well who's second then?" she asked laughing at his face pulling.

"Ah well second would be Sirius if he were still here, seeing as how I inherited all his fortune, and have the most beautiful woman alive as my wife I suppose it must be me," Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione was sure Harry had plenty of money but for some reason she thought Harry was joking. Right until the day they eventually went to visit Potter mansion that is. By eight o clock Harry and Hermione were sitting having breakfast at the Gryffindor table in the great hall.

Hermione whispered that her arm was ready to drop off as yet more girls came over to see her wedding ring. It seemed that every female in the school including the professors wanted to coo and aww over it.

Harry was being celebrated as a hero by the boys around them, many of them thanked him sincerely for removing the danger from their and their families' lives. Just as they finished eating, Harry heard the voice he had been silently dreading, he had heard for years all about her dream of one big Weasley family, with him wed to Ginny and Hermione wed to Ron. "Harry, Hermione you're safe," called Mrs Weasley as she rushed along the aisle to where they were sitting.

Harry knew all about Mrs Weasley's temper, especially the volume her voice could reach when she yelled at someone, the thought of his adopted mother shouting at him scared the pants off him. Thinking of the best way out of the coming tirade he decided he would just as soon face Voldemort again. But as that was not possible he announced that they should take a walk outside. "Out of ear shot of the students" he whispered conspiratorially as Molly Weasley released him from her bone crushing hug.

Harry and Hermione waved at the headmistress as Molly ushered them from the great hall and in to the entrance hall where they were met by the rest of the Weasley family and friends.

Hermione gave a quick flash of her wedding ring to Ginny as she was almost crushed by the rush of Weasley brothers who wanted to give her a squeeze, and welcome her back.

Ginny stood with her mouth open, not quite believing what she had seen, leaning to one side she managed to get another look at Hermione's left hand and there it was, the most beautiful wedding ring she had ever seen.

Harry managed to steer every one out side as both he and Hermione tried to convince everyone that they had no idea that they had even been missing. Once they had all calmed down Harry suggested a walk around the lake, as he began to get nods of agreement he walked over to Hermione and took her hand in his before setting off. They had only gone a few dozen yards when Ron loud and angrily spoke "Hermione, what the bloody hell is that on your finger?"

'_It just had to be Ron'_ Harry thought.

Ginny nudged Ron in the ribs with her elbow but it was too late, Molly was staring at Hermione's left hand.

"Hermione Jane Granger, what is the meaning of that on your finger?" she hissed at them.

'_Thanks Ron'_ Harry thought.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face Mrs Weasley, lifting her hand and looking at the ring she said "What this, oh this is just my wedding ring, Harry's got one just the same." She then turned back around and continued toward the lake dragging a startled Harry with her.

Ginny broke the shocked silence "Hermione, when? How long have you been married?"

Hermione stopped again and turned to face a stunned silence "Harry and I have been married a long time, but we only spent the last six months as man and wife." She looked as calm as could be but Harry could feel her shaking.

"You could say we have only been a properly married couple for six months," he said, suddenly feeling very proud of his wife. Harry thought his end had come when Molly launched herself toward him followed closely by six burly red haired men.

Molly grabbed him in the most powerful hug he had ever felt, he began to panic a little when he found he could barely breathe. He was saved by the intervention of Ginny's brother Bill who tapped his mother on the shoulder and whispered "Let the poor guy breathe mum."

Molly let Harry go a little as she gave a squeal of delight "Oh Harry, though I had hoped one day you and Ginny… but I'm so pleased for you two, Ginny always said Hermione would marry you some day. I wish I had been there but I suppose with Voldemort an all that you had to keep it secret."

Harry saw Ginny gently nod her head telling him to agree with her mother, "Yes well we thought we would have a proper ceremony now that we don't have anything to worry about," he mumbled as Molly finally pulled away from him.

The next morning Harry was left to face Arthur Weasley alone as the rest of the family went on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Harry looked across the kitchen table at Arthur and cleared his throat he began his hastily prepared speech.

"Mr Weasley sir, I would like to talk to you about Hermione if I can,"

"Would that be about Hermione your wife of eight years?" Arthur smiled.

"You know… about Hermione and me I mean?" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Oh I've known about that for a long time, it's been a devils job keeping it a secret, its hard keeping things from Molly and the order. It's one of my extra responsibilities at the ministry keeping a record of bond marriages just in case there are any legal difficulties that might arise. How long have you and Hermione known?"

"Six months sir we found out the day we, er got together," Harry replied.

"I suppose you want my advice, eh?" Arthur grinned.

"Yes please sir it would mean so much to me, I don't know much about family life and that sort of thing…" Harry almost whispered.

Arthur smiled at Harry "You know I think of you as a son, as part of our family, as I have said before, now if you think about it I am sure you will figure out why I feel that you have already had plenty of family life experience over the years with us here at the Burrow. Now son how about you and I grab a broom each from the shed and take in a little fresh air."

Harry was as happy as he had ever been, though he was just a little worried because he had never seen his surrogate father on a broom before.

Minutes after kicking off from the ground Harry knew he had no need to worry about Arthur because he was really good he was a match for Charlie the ex Gryffindor seeker any day.

The next two weeks were so full of congratulations and celebrations over the downfall of Voldemort and the preparations for the largest wedding ever seen in Ottery St Catchpole, that every one forgot that their hero and his wife had gone missing for a short time, and were away again visiting Hermione's family.

While Molly Weasley took it into her head to prepare the wedding, Harry and Hermione were with Hermione's parents, it took just a few days for the Grangers and Harry to come to an understanding that they liked each other, Harry was really happy to be a part of their family, while the Grangers both took a liking to him and welcomed him in to their family.

Hermione felt like the luckiest woman alive, she was the wife of the only man she could ever love and her parents loved him as a son. What more could she ask for…


End file.
